City of Demons
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: Discontinued! Moved to my main account, Myrddin Ignis Magus, under the name inFamous City! Link in profile!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own, Naruto, if I did, he would have snapped years ago and killed Sakura._

_This chapter is just a short prologue to keep you up to date. New chapters shall be a fair bit longer, please read and review._

_**Prologue **_

Clouds over hung, dark and shadowing the vast city in shadows this October, as winter slowly made its presents known. The shadows of the vast city's skyscrapers, cooling the streets on ground level further. The streets were empty of very few vehicles, as preparations made travel by car almost impossible.

However, the cool weather, and lack of transport did little to dampen the spirits of the people this day, as the afternoon slowly turned to evening. People began preparing for a great festival, one that has been taking place at this time each year for the last six.

Today is the day they celebrate the sacrifice of their greatest hero: a hero whom gave his very existence for the lives of his city: the Yondaime Hokage, of Konohagakure. The fourth Hokage - thought by many as the greatest Hokage the city has ever had, and loved by millions within the country of Fire.

Some might even go so far as to say he was the best shinobi in many generations, and in many of the arguments of resent years, most would agree, as he had done the unthinkable.

The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure had defeated at the cost of his own life the dreaded Nine-Tailed-Fox Demon: the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However known only to the older generations of this mighty metropolis, the Kyuubi was not in fact destroyed.

No, the fact remains that no demon can be truly destroyed, as they are immortal. They can be however, weakened and locked away. If such a best were a lesser demon, it would have taken very little trouble for the Yondaime Hokage to seal the creature away into an inanimate object, such as a knife or sword.

However, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is far from a lesser demon. It is one of the nine great-tailed beasts. The ruling class amongst the demons. The Kyuubi being the nine tailed - and most powerful of all demons brought forth even greater peril, as it attacked Konohagakure six years this day.

The people still shiver in fear of just the memory of its monstrous power, almost over powering, and making a lot more than a few loose control of their bladders, not excluding even the toughest of men and women.

However, during the destruction of the outer sectors of the city's perimeter, the Yondaime Hokage stood firm, fighting though his own fear and summoned the great Gamabunta: the Toad Boss Summons.

Both creatures stood at equalling size at eighty feet tall, and battle commenced. However, the Yondaime was under no misconceptions, as he knew without a doubt Gamabunta would loose before long, which is why he carried with him a small bundle.

At first glance one might have frowned in confusion, and wonder whether the young Hokage had lost his mind and taken his old 'blanky' into battle with him. However, on further inspection you would note the sun-kiss messy blonde hair sticking out, and the odd little sounds coming from a newborn baby. Its bright blue eyes reflecting the moon light in the sky.

You see, the only think truly capable of holding the seal of such a thing as a Tailed Beast, is a new born child, and so giving his life to perform such a powerful seal, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into a child.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The council, civilian and Shinobi alike called for the child's immediate execution believing him to be the Kyuubi in human form, and dishonouring the Yondaime's power. However, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, whom after his successor's demise reclaimed his title of Hokage, denied them such, as it was, the Yondaime's dying wish for young Naruto to be seen as a hero, and cared for.

Although the power of Hokage is great, so too is the councils, although they could not harm the boy legally, they had other methods of making his life a nightmare. Even though the Sandaime created a law forbidding anyone telling the younger generations of the truth under penalty of death. The council made sure the whole city knew who the prison to the Nine-tails is.

And so the hate of the city for one innocent child would be past down from parent to child.

Oh, how the mightiest of City's has stooped so low, to become a City of Demons.

_**A\N:**_ _Just so you know, this is a Naruto story based in a modern world, if you hadn't noticed._

_I think I'm going with a Naruto/Hinata friendship, and maybe ship later on in the story. _

_Thanks for reading, please review so I know what you think, I'll try to get the first chapter up today, thank you._


	2. inFamous City

To all my readers. This story has long since been moved to my account Myrddin Ignis Magus, with a link on my profile to my other profile. Sorry for forgetting to leave a message. It even has an extra chapter! Thank you!


End file.
